


Wyld and Broken

by LadyQuinnzell



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Dresden Files References, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s), Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyQuinnzell/pseuds/LadyQuinnzell
Summary: A long campaign has ended in victory, with a group of misfits taking down warlocks and eventually saving the world.  One of these misfits is Valeria Wolfe, the Knight of the Wyld Hunt, beholden to the Erlking, wielder of his power, Helm and the Mangle...oh, and desperately in love with a vampire of the White Court.  A series of short stories exploring what happens to this supernatural couple after the campaign is done.





	1. The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> _These characters were part of a Dresden Files campaign. Throughout the campaign, there was a slow-burn relationship building between my character and Sienna, the bodyguard for the criminal information broker Colt. And I loved them so much, I've been writing some pieces of an epilogue for them. _
> 
> _One quick thing for context: the Mantle is a piece of the Erlking and his power that resides inside the Helm of power. When Wolfe was almost killed during one of their confrontations with a warlock, it broke free of its chains, saving her life but sticking around. Wolfe is the only one who can see/hear it, and she's not handling it well._
> 
> _Thank you for reading! _

A woman in her late 20s sat at a small table in the corner of the bar. At a casual glance, she looked like someone having a quiet evening alone. Anyone who cared to watch for more than a moment would probably notice how her hands fiddled with her glass of beer, and how her gaze kept flicking from the crowd to the entrance, then to her phone, then back up to the entrance, betraying a nervous energy. Those with any combat experience would recognize that she had chosen her seat carefully—her back was to the wall, and the entrance and windows were in easy view. And one or two with particularly excellent observational skills might determine that the bar itself had probably been chosen just as carefully. It was evenly lit, but not bright enough to bring attention to any one person. The patronage was varied, and the atmosphere nice enough that no one would question a young woman there alone, but casual enough that her shirt and jacket wasn’t out of place. The bar was well attended without being packed, with background dialogue that was loud enough to prevent any one conversation from being followed, creating a sense of privacy in the full room. And the few clever ones with a strong grasp of reasoning and a knowledge of the magical world might just be able to put all these facts together and reach a final—and correct—conclusion.

The Knight of the Wyld Hunt was on a date.

Wolfe scanned the room for the upteenth time, trying to keep from staring at the door. She let out a small sigh, and took another sip.

“You’re nervous.” A low, echoey voice sounded in her ear, making her jump. The Mantle appeared on the edge of her vision, stepping out from behind her in its soundless way.

“No, I’m not,” Wolfe snapped, hastily wiping beer off her nose and chin. She glared at the figure indignantly. The two green pits of fire that sat deep within the shadows of its helm gazed back impassively. “I’m fine.”

The Mantle snorted. “Oh please. Your heart is beating faster than it was when we took down the Denarian.”

“Shut up,” Wolfe muttered, turning back to her drink.

It was true, she admitted as she took another sip. Fighting the Denarian had been a lot less nerve-wracking, despite how close to death they had come. Memories from the battle swam into view. Maroth flinging spells at Arne, sending him crumpling to the floor. Its claws slicing and cutting at Masie, the young changeling screaming but refusing to fall. Jean Noelle throwing spells at it, only to see them bounce off its hide like they were nothing. Even in her hellhound form it had batted her aside, throwing her against the wall like she wasn’t the size of a semi-truck.

In the back of her mind, she heard the Mantle humming in approval. It reached out its clawed hand, and the images became even more vivid: cries of pain from her comrades, bones snapping beneath her teeth, the taste of the bitter, ancient blood on her tongue, the creature howling in agony— But then another memory broke through the screams and darkness. Colt leading the way out of the basement, with Jean-Noelle following close behind, limping and carrying his Warden’s sword like it was the heaviest thing in the world. Wolfe and Maisie were bringing up the back with Arne, who was struggling to walk. In front of them lay a crowd of Wardens and soldiers, all clamoring for answers. And there, off to the side, was Sienna, standing tall and ever vigilant. Her eyes scanned the group, finding Colt first, who stood bowed but unharmed, and then seeking out Wolfe. Their eyes met, and Sienna let out a visible sigh, relaxing ever so slightly. Wolfe grinned at her, then winced as Arne staggered and almost fell over.

That was the last time Wolfe had seen her. Everything after that happened so fast. A barrage of questions and accusations from all sides, hurried medical care, and general panic as casualties were assessed. In the hustle and confusion, Sienna had probably slipped away, or been escorted out by the Wardens. It had only been a week ago, but so much had changed. Their group had been dissolved, and everyone went more or less their separate ways. Jean-Noelle was promoted, Maisie became a Warden, Arne got to work with Colt, and Wolfe went back to her Knightly duties. And finally had downtime again. And felt like she was spinning her wheels.

Wolfe sighed, shaking her head. She glanced down at her phone, open to their last text conversation.

_“Hey, it’s Wolfe.”_   
_ “I know who it is. What’s up?_   
_ “Are you going to be in town Thursday?”_   
_ “That’s currently the plan. Why?”_   
_ “The dust seems to have finally settled. Want to meet up?”_   
_ “Where were you thinking?”_   
_ “I know a good bar called the Iron Staff.”_   
_ “I’d like that. How does 8 sound?”_   
_ “Perfect. See you then”_

  
The clock read 8:27.

She didn’t want to admit it, but she was worried. Maybe she should have texted again, just as a reminder. Maybe Sienna was running late. Or had forgotten. Or something had happened to her—maybe Colt had been kidnapped again. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, trying to quell the butterflies that were rummaging through her insides.

The Mantle started to pace, infected by her own nervous energy. “Come now,” it growled. “No one makes the Wyld Knight wait. We have better things to do.”

Wolfe was about to retort when the door to the bar opened, and a woman wearing black jeans and a dark green shirt stepped in. Sienna stood in the entrance for a moment, her dark grey eyes scanning the room. When they landed on Wolfe in the corner she smiled, and gave a little wave. At the sight of her, Wolfe’s heart damn near skipped a beat, a lopsided smile plastering itself on her face. She waved back, then watched as the vampire turned to the bartender and spoke to him. Quickly, Wolfe picked up her beer and finished it, steeling her nerves. A minute later, Sienna walked over to Wolfe’s table, carrying two identical drinks.

“Sorry I’m late.” She gracefully took her seat, and Wolfe’s heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. “I was setting up a few contingency plans. Took a bit longer than expected.”

“No problem.” Wolfe smiled back reassuringly. She wanted to say _I’m just glad you’re here and I get to see you again, _ but she bit her tongue. “Contingency plans for what?”

Sienna cleared her throat. “Well, it’s Arne’s first night alone with Colt. He knows the ropes, and Colt thinks he has a pretty good judge of his character, but…” She shrugged. “Well, he _is_ a scion of Loki..”

Wolfe laughed at the thought, and shook her head. “Fair enough. Pretty sure he’s not stupid enough to betray Colt though.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so either. But you can’t be too careful.” Sienna slid one of the glasses across the table. “Still, I’m late, so I got you a drink as an apology.”

“What is it?” Wolfe picked it up, sniffing it. It smelled lemony.

“A Tom Collins.” Sienna caught her eye. “I seem to remember that you liked gin.” She winked, and Wolfe felt a sudden flush rise to her cheeks as memories swam into view. Soft lips pressing against her own, tasting of gin and something sweet and delicious….

Sienna’s voice broke through the steamy memories, sounding ever so slightly smug. “What should we toast to?”

Wolfe cleared her throat, trying to stem the heat that was flooding through her. “How about…” She paused, racking her brains. Nothing from her military days seemed right. Too crass and aggressive. Maybe from the Erlking’s halls? No, too old and too formal.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sienna trace a single finger along the side of her glass. It glistened when she pulled it away, wet from the condensation. Transfixed by the sight, Wolfe shivered, remembering how those fingers felt against her skin- Ah. Perfect.

She raised her glass, speaking confidently. “To good experiences; may there be many more in the future.”

Their eyes met for a long, thoughtful second. Then Sienna raised her own glass, a smirk dancing on her lips. “I’ll drink to that.”

The drink was cold and refreshing, with lemon biting its way through the strong gin. Wolfe took another sip, then regarded the drink, somewhat surprised. “Mm. I’m not usually one for cocktails, but I like that.”

“I thought you might.” Sienna put her glass down. “It seemed like your style; blunt and refreshing, but not too sweet... and strong as hell.”  
Wolfe blinked, unsure if this was a compliment. “...thanks?”

Sienna laughed, a surprisingly deep sound that seemed to resonate with Wolfe’s very soul. “Take it as you will. It’s a style that suits me just fine.”

“Glad to hear it.” Wolfe chuckled, feeling slightly more at ease. Flirting. She knew how to do that. She took another sip, taking a moment to silently regard Sienna. God, but she was gorgeous. Skin the color of iced coffee, every movement confident and graceful, and her voice… Wolfe let it wash over her like cool, clear water. It was all she could do not to drown in her.

From the shadows, the Mantle stepped into Wolfe’s vision and began to prowl around the other woman. “Hmm,” it growled approvingly. “This one is strong. She would make you a fine mate.”

“Is everything ok?”

Wolfe tore her eyes away from the Mantle and back to Sienna, suddenly realizing she had stopped speaking. “Yeah,” she said, running a hand through her the top of her braided hair. “Sorry. What were you saying?”

The vampire gazed at her thoughtfully. “Just that Arne is taking to the position pretty well.”

“Oh! Good, I always thought that he and Colt got along well.”

Sienna nodded. “They do. And he’s shaping up to be a good bodyguard. He can’t do everything I can, but he certainly is good at lying. Not to mention brute force.” Wolfe snorted at that, which made Sienna smirk. “And, if everything goes well, it means we’ll be tag teaming the position.”

“Much better than the other one,” the Mantle intoned, now eyeing the vampire with a predatory gaze.

Wolfe forced herself to ignore it. “What are you going to do with all that free time?”

Sienna paused, taking a deep breath in. “I’m… not sure yet.” She regarded the woman across from her with cool, grey eyes. “I have a few ideas, but we’ll have to see how they pan out.” She picked up her glass again, swirling it around. “And what about you? Have things gone back to normal?”

With a wry smile, Wolfe shook her head. “I don’t think jobs like ours _have_ a normal.”

“True enough.” Sienna said, mirroring the Knight’s smile. “Keeps us on our toes.”

“But things have calmed down a bit,” Wolfe admitted. “It’s nice not having to play emissary to the Wardens anymore. I would assume they’re pretty glad to get rid of me too, especially if Thorson has anything to say about it. I think I put them all on edge.”

Sienna snorted into her drink. “I know what that’s like.”

The two of them commiserated in silence for a moment, before Wolfe spoke. “Can I ask you something?”

“Only if I can ask you next.”

“Well now you sound like your boss.”

Sienna laughed. “He might have rubbed off on me a bit.” She steepled her fingers and looked at the other woman, mimicking Colt’s low voice and steady gaze. “So, do we have a deal?”

The impression made Wolfe chuckle. “Sure, we’ve got a deal.” She finished her drink and put the glass down. “How much of it all did you know about? The whole Denarian business, I mean.” The other woman hesitated for a moment, and Wolfe hastily added, “I know you’re still working for him and probably can’t tell me everything. I’m just curious.”

“I understand.” Sienna gave her a small reassuring smile. “I knew the endgame was finding Maroth, and I was with Colt when he was hunting clues. But truthfully, I didn’t know the whole picture until he told you at the lighthouse. I had no idea Warden Cristoff wasn’t still… well, Cristoff. Why do you ask?”

Wolfe fiddled with the empty glass, choosing her words carefully. “The whole time we were working for—I mean, _with_ him, it was all wheels within wheels. And I’m embarrassed to admit that I didn’t put any of the pieces together until the end.”

“I’m sure he’d take that as a compliment,” Sienna said, still smiling. “Secrets are his thing, not mine. He may be my boss, but he doesn’t tell me everything.”

“Ah, a need to know basis?” Wolfe paused to reflect, then nodded. “The same thing happens in my position. Reminds me of the military, actually.”

“Exactly.” Sienna nodded. She picked up her drink again, raising it in a mock toast. “My turn?”

“Sure, if you’ve got one.”

Sienna drained her glass, and set it down on the table. “So tell me, Ser Knight.” She leaned forward, eyes glinting. “Why did you invite me here? What exactly is your plan?”

A flush crept to Wolfe’s cheeks again. _Now’s your chance!_ She cleared her throat, suddenly feeling out of her depth. “Well I’ve… really enjoyed the time we’ve spent together, and I wanted to get to know you better. So I thought I’d…” Wolfe gestured at their surroundings. “I dunno, ask you out? If you were interested, I mean. No problem if you’re not, of course, I just thought we could...” she trailed off. Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment. _Smooth, Wolfe. Real smooth. _

There was a moment of silence, then Sienna burst into laughter.

It took her a solid minute to compose herself, as Wolfe tried to avoid curious stares from the other patrons. “Oh, Empty Night.” Sienna wiped a tear from her eye. “When you said it had been a while, you weren’t kidding.” She took a deep breath to steady herself, then looked at Wolfe, all traces of mirth gone. “I most certainly have not forgotten that night, nor the rest of our time together. I would not be here if I did not like you…” She hesitated. “...perhaps more than I planned. And I think this is a feeling I would like to explore.”

Wolfe’s heart was pounding, but she managed to speak. “I know it won’t be easy. Crazy jobs, crazier bosses. But...” Their eyes met. “I want to try.”

Sienna reached across the table, clasping Wolfe’s hand and stroking her palm with her long fingers. “You still intrigue me,” she said quietly, grey eyes curiously devoid of all inhuman silver. “I would like to see where this goes.”

“Me too.” Wolfe held her gaze for a long moment, relaxing into the warmth that was spreading through her. She gently squeezed Sienna’s hand, smiling at her. Sound filtered back in from their surroundings as she looked around, and noticed their empty glasses. “Want me to get the next round?”

“One more, I think.” Sienna said slowly, a mischievous look in her eyes. “Then I want you to show me your apartment. I have the whole night off, after all.”

Wolfe grinned. “Deal.”


	2. Falling apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knight of the Wyld Hunt and the Vampire have been enjoying some alone time together... but the Mantle, set free and allowed to roam in Wolfe's mind, has a different idea.

Wolfe knelt on the floor, cursing in frustration. She was trying to lace up her boots, but her shaking fingers would not cooperate. Her long hair, still wet from the shower and not yet braided, fell in front of her eyes, making her swear again. She took a deep breath, letting it out with a controlled  _ woosh _ . It was no use. Even after her long run, she still felt restless and on edge.

“Having difficulty?” The Mantle’s voice echoed in her ears, making her clench her teeth. She glanced up and there it was, standing in front of her. From the shadows of its helm, green pockets of fire glowed with disdain.

Wolfe forced her eyes off it, focusing back on her boots. The Mantle had been getting louder and louder these last few days, and her usual strategy of ignoring it was getting harder and harder.

“You cannot ignore me,” it growled, reading her thoughts. 

“Watch me,” Wolfe muttered. One set of laces finally finished, she moved to the other. She knew it was trying to get a rise out of her, and her patience was wearing thin.

“It’s been too long since you’ve hunted.” It started to pace around the room. “You’re going soft.”

“What, because I’ve had some time off?” She scoffed. Its persistence was incredibly aggravating. “That’s hardly going soft.” 

“It’s been a fortnight!” it snarled. “A fortnight of you playing house with a vampire!”

Abandoning the half-laced shoes, Wolfe leapt to her feet, glaring at the figure. Even at her full height, it stood at least a foot taller. 

“Don’t you dare bring her into this,” she spat.

If the Mantle could have rolled its eyes, it would have. “Oh please. It’s pathetic, the way you bend to her will.”

“I do no such thing!”

“You let her feed on you!”

“Rarely,” she said through gritted teeth. “She’s careful, nothing will come of it.”

“You are the Wyld Knight, not chattel to be fed upon when convenient!” 

“What I do with my brain is my business!”

“NO!” It barked. “It is not!” The shadows in the room seemed to darken. “You are beholden to the Erlking. It is  _ his  _ will you serve, not your own.”

“So what issue could  _ you _ possibly have?” Wolfe argued. “ _ He _ approves of her, you know that. Hell,” she let out a bitter laugh. “He even likes her!”

It was true, too. At Sienna’s request, Wolfe had formally introduced her to the Erlking. He had been only too intrigued to meet her.

“Welcome to my halls, Hunter of House Larthia,” he boomed, his voice echoing through the cavernous halls. “My Knight speaks most highly of you.” 

“She has told me many great stories of your conquests, my lord,” Sienna had responded respectfully, standing tall under his penetrating gaze. 

“Indeed?” His stare fixated on Wolfe, who straightened. “Perhaps she has mentioned the quarry we seek tonight. A betrayer, one who has stolen from me and mine.” He turned back to the vampire, eyeing her with interest. “I invite you to ride with us, Larthia.”

That had not been the plan! Before Wolfe could protest, Sienna bowed. “It would be an honor to ride with the Wyld Hunt,” she said. 

The Erlking had laughed then, shaking dust from the rafters. “Very well! Let us see if she can keep up.”

And so she had. The two women had ridden together, Wolfe in dog shape and Sienna on her back, claws and swords flashing in the night, ripping enemies apart. When the bloodlust and excitement threatened to sweep them away, they leaned on each other to keep themselves grounded. And when it was all over, their blood-spattered limbs shaking with exhaustion, the Erlking had approached them. 

“Well ridden, Larthia.” He said, pleased. “You are welcome in my halls whensoever you wish.” Then he had disappeared, leaving Sienna and Wolfe together in the darkness.

The Mantle snorted, jerking Wolfe out of her memories. “Be that as it may, he won’t like what she’s doing to you.”

“What are you talking about?” She retorted, losing her patience.

“You’re losing your edge. The Erlking has no patience for a dull blade.”

“I am not losing anything!”

“Pup?” Sienna’s voice drifted in from the other room. “Is everything ok?”

Wolfe suddenly realized she’d been yelling, and cursed under her breath. “Yeah, just getting dressed,” she called, before turning back to the Mantle with a furious whisper. “Shut up and fuck off.”

It shook its cowled head. “It’s been too long since you’ve given in.” Clawed hands stretched out, fingers beckoning. “You miss the rush, the taste of blood on your tongue, the screams of the dying as you rip them to shreds.”

“No, I don’t!” 

“Pups?” Sienna walked into the bedroom, holding a mug. “Who are you talking to?”

“Nothing,” Wolfe said, harsher than she intended. She swallowed hard, and tried again. “I mean, no one.” 

If the Mantle had a face, she was sure it was sneering. “You’re in charge here,” it said. “You don’t have to answer to anyone.”

“Shut up!”

“Excuse me?” Sienna said, shocked. Wolfe tried to look at her, to explain, to apologize, but the Mantle was standing in the way. 

“Not you— shit, I’m— ”

The cowled figure laughed, a horrible, echoing sound that made her skin crawl. “Don’t listen to her.”

“Wolfe, tell me what is going on and tell me right now.” Sienna’s voice was filled with alarm, but Wolfe could barely register it. Her head was filled with a hot, silent roaring. She couldn’t focus. Couldn’t think. 

The Mantle stepped closer, filling her entire field of vision. Glowing green eyes burned like fires, mesmerizing and terrible. “The Hunt is calling to you.” Her muscles tensed, heart pounding. “Listen.” Howls echoed in the distance, muted by the rushing of blood through her ears. “Answer it.” She snarled, reaching for her dog form _ — _

“Valeria!” The sharp sound of her name was like a slap across the face. Her vision cleared, and she blinked. The Mantle was gone. A mug was broken on the floor, but she hadn’t heard it shatter. Sienna was slightly crouched and ready to spring, arm reaching out for the sword belt lying on the couch. She was watching Wolfe intently, concern and fear in her eyes. When she saw the woman’s confused expression she visibly relaxed, letting her arm fall to her side. 

“What the hell was that?” She demanded. “You were about to attack me!”

It took a moment for Wolfe to realize that had been a question. The burst of adrenaline was fading, leaving her thoughts muddled. She shook her head, trying to clear it. “I...I don’t know.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” There was a hard edge to Sienna’s voice. “Who were you talking to?”

“I’m sorry,” Wolfe said hoarsely. Her legs felt weak. “I don’t know how to say it.” She sat down on the nearest chair heavily, running her shaking hands through her hair.

The vampire watched her sit, then leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. “Then I suggest you find a way. Because I do not like being lied to.” 

Her swords were still in easy reach, Wolfe noticed dully. A whirlwind of emotions was tearing through her, and she stood on the precipice, looking down. She took a few deep breaths, trying to slow her pounding heart. It took an eternity for her to piece together a sentence from the fragments of her mind. She looked up at Sienna, who was silent. Waiting. 

“It’s… it’s a part of the helm,” Wolfe gestured to the bronze helmet, which sat in arms reach, like always. “I don’t really know what it is, but it calls itself the Mantle. It was here. Talking to me.” Her voice sounded as brittle as she felt. “Trying to make me lose control.”  _ And this time it almost did.  _ “But it’s never gotten that bad before,” she added lamely, as if such an excuse could explain it away.

Sienna listened intently. When Wolfe didn’t offer any more information, she spoke. Her voice was calm and restrained, but her shoulders were tense. “How long has this been going on?”

That wasn’t the question she was expecting. Wolfe looked up at her, muted green eyes meeting dark and stormy grey. “Since we dealt with the Goodtime Girl.” Memories rose to the surface, making her shudder. “There was a… mind melting creature, and it almost killed me, but instead it... broke something inside of me. I think.” She shrugged helplessly, and ran her hands through her hair again. “I don’t really know.” 

“That long?” Sienna shook her head in disbelief. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me earlier?”

Wolfe blinked. This was not how she thought this would go. “What?” 

“Why did you hide this from me?” The edge was back in Sienna’s voice. 

The accusation made Wolfe bristle with indignation. She could feel her anger building again, torrential and overpowering. “What was I supposed to say? Hey, by the way, something in my helmet is talking to me! It’s always on the edge of my vision, like a fucking ghost! It makes me relive violent memories and goads me into killing people! Why didn’t I tell you?” The dam burst, and she exploded. “Probably because you’d think I was fucking crazy!” 

There was a moment of frozen silence. When Sienna spoke again, her voice was burning with a cold fury. “I see. Is that what you think of me?”

“What?” Wolfe said dumbly. The anger was gone as quickly as it had come, leaving her feeling deflated and empty. 

“Let me explain.” The raven-haired woman was shaking, but her words were crystal clear and biting. “You know what the Hunger is?”

The change of topic caught Wolfe off guard. “What? Of course.”

Sienna stood up straight, her eyes burning. “Then you know that I’ve spent my entire adult life with a demon in my head.” Her fists were clenched, knuckles white. “One that actively goads me to kill people on a daily basis.”

Wolfe had never seen her like this. “Yeah but-”

Sienna cut her off with a violent gesture. “So when you say you were afraid of how I’d react-”

“I didn’t-”

“I’m left with the question _ — _ ”

“No, I _ — _ ”

“ _ — _ what the hell do  _ you  _ think of  _ me _ ?” Sienna spat.

Wolfe’s heart stopped.  _ Ohhhh shit. _ “I didn’t… I didn’t think about that.” 

“No. You didn’t.” Sienna said curtly.

Those words sent a harsh pang of guilt through Wolfe, like a sword through the stomach. Her eyes grew hot, but her mind felt numb, empty. She tried to speak, to piece together an apology, an explanation, something, but her throat was dry, her tongue frozen.

Moving suddenly, Sienna picked up her swords and buckled them onto her belt. She grabbed a nearby bag and started walking briskly around the small apartment, gathering strewn objects from where they lay. “I need to get going,” she said, shoving everything into the bag. “Colt is expecting me.” 

_ But…  _ Wolfe couldn’t think straight. “I thought you were off until Saturday?”

“I’m sure he’ll find something for me to do,” Sienna said, not bothering to hide the anger in her voice. The bag was full too quickly, and she stormed to the front door. 

“Wait _ — _ ” Wolfe wanted to stop her, but didn’t know what to say. Her mind was reeling.

The door slammed, and Wolfe was alone.


	3. Call a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left alone and heartbroken, Wolfe is lost. Luckily, Arne, Scion of Loki, an old friend and an even older enemy, is around with some advice to give.

_ “What the hell do you think of me?” _

The words kept echoing in Wolfe’s ears, bringing with them a fresh wave of pain each time they bounced off the walls. Her chest felt tight, and each breath was a struggle. The venom and hurt in Sienna’s eyes… she couldn’t get the memory out of her head. And she had caused it. Her cheeks were hot with shame. How could she be so stupid? She cursed herself angrily. With a violent burst of energy she stood, hands flexing, looking for something to break that might relieve the anger _ — _

Hang on. Some repetitive sound was going off in the background. A loud, obnoxious buzzing that wasn’t stopping. She focused on it, letting it pull her out of the dark fog that was clouding her mind.

Oh. Her phone was ringing.

Wolfe automatically stepped towards the table where it sat, suddenly noticing a stiffness in her arms and legs. She reached for the phone, and her thoughts caught up. What if it was Sienna? What should she say? Nerves screamed at her, and her hand almost shook as she picked it up.

The screen was flashing with a picture of a man with slick black hair, grinning as widely and stupidly as possible. He had taken it himself, during one of their drunken revels when they were still working together. Wolfe stared at the screen for a moment, then hit the accept button.

“What, Arne.” Even to her own ears, her voice was dull and tired. 

“Is everything ok?” His voice was accompanied by the roar of a quiet wind, like he was walking quickly.

“Why?” 

“Sienna just showed up at the safehouse out of the blue. Did something happen between you two?”

“No. I mean, we… what did she say?”

“Nothing, she just seemed really angry.”

“Oh.” Wolfe’s stomach sank. She swallowed hard, trying to ignore it. Her eyes scanned the apartment, looking for a distraction, finally registering that it was dark. The sun must have set. How long had she been sitting on the floor?

The sound of wind had disappeared. Arne must have reached his destination. “Want to get a drink? I’m right outside a dive bar.” 

Wolfe ran her fingers through her hair. “....yeah, ok.”

“I’ll send you the address. You’re buying.”

  
  


Arne, scion of Loki and now bodyguard for the greatest information broker in the world, slammed down his now-empty beer glass, smacking his lips. “Ahh, that’s nice.” He gestured towards the bartender, who was watching with an expression of horror on his face. “Another, if you would.” The man obliged, and with haste. When the second drink appeared, Arne took a hefty gulp. Thirst temporarily quenched, he turned to Wolfe, who was hunched over on the bar. “So, what’s going on?”

Wolfe stared moodily at her untouched beer. “I fucked up.”

“Well that’s not very specific.” 

“I’ve ruined everything.”

Arne grunted. “Probably not everything.”

Her temper flared. “How could you possibly know that?” She bit her lip, regretting her words almost instantly. Despite the animosity between the Erlking and Loki, Arne was an old friend. With a sigh, she took a sip of the cold beer, letting it cool the growing ball of anger in her stomach.

Arne shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring her harsh tone. “You’ve been together, what, six months?” 

“Almost nine,” she said glumly. 

“And this the longest you’ve ever been with someone, right? Of course you’re going to fuck up.”

Wolfe sputtered with indignation. “Excuse me?”

He raised his hands in a placating gesture. “It’s nothing personal. Fights are inevitable in any relationship after a certain point, especially between two particularly strong-willed people.” He looked at her meaningfully, eyebrows raised. “Truthfully, I’m kind of surprised there hasn’t been one earlier.” There was a moment’s pause as he took another hefty gulp, letting Wolfe ruminate on his words. “So what happened?”

Her stomach turned as she remembered. “...I didn’t tell her something I should have. It was stupid. I was stupid. And I hurt her.”

Arne nodded. “That does sound stupid. But not entirely unexpected, if I’m honest. Sounds like something you’d do.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

He lifted an eyebrow, hair falling over the rune on his forehead. “Oh come on.” Wolfe stared at him defiantly, until he rolled his eyes and put his drink down. “You’re not good at letting people in,” he explained. “I’m no therapist, but I’d guess that it’s a rank thing. Just like the Erlking said that one time.” He raised his hands on either side of his head, a mocking imitation of her liege’s great helmet. “Too proud by far,” he growled, like he had a hot potato in his mouth. 

Wolfe had to work to keep the smile off her face. “You know I have to kill you for that.”

“Add it to my tab,” he said dismissively, taking another large gulp.

Watching the bubbles rise in her drink, she mulled over his words. It stung, but he had a point. It  _ was  _ pride that had kept her from talking about it, from asking for help. She hadn’t even considered how Sienna might understand, too focused on her own failings. And now it had caught up to her, driving away the one person she… 

“I don’t know what to do,” Wolfe moaned, letting her head drop to the hard surface of the bar with a  _ thunk _ . This was worse than when the Erlking had turned her into a shrew. 

“Really?” Arne rolled his eyes and shook his head. “It’s simple. Swallow your damn pride and talk to her.”

“But what if that’s it?” she said, voice breaking as she finally put her fear into words. She swallowed hard, and tried again. “What if she hates me, and never wants to see me again?” 

“Then that’s it,” he said, shrugging. “It’s broken and you broke it. But it’s definitely not going to fix itself if you don’t apologize.”

“...You’re not very comforting, you know.”

Arne snorted. “You don’t need comfort, you need a swift kick in the pants.” He leaned towards, her, voice dropping to a more serious tone. “Look. You have a really good thing going on here. Don’t let it go without a fight.” He sat back up, lifting his glass again. “Just talk to her, you dumbass.”

She was silent for a moment, processing. The memory of Sienna’s face, full of anger and hurt, flashed before her eyes, and her stomach clenched with guilt. But...

With a sigh, Wolfe nodded. “You’re right.”

“I always am,” Arne said proudly. He finished his drink with a final swig, and motioned towards the bartender. “Another round, to celebrate!”

Wolfe ignored him, picking up her phone. She typed out a message, read it over twenty times, then finally hit send. 

It took about ten minutes for a reply, during which her stomach knotted painfully, and Arne drank two more beers. Finally her phone flashed, and a jolt of fear sparked through her. She took a deep breath, glancing down at the screen.

Her message: “Can we talk?” 

The reply: “Yeah. My place in 45”

Wolfe read it again, then said aloud, “We’re going to meet.” 

Arne paused in his humming of a Scandinavian folk tune. “Good!” He put his empty glass down on the bar. “That means I should probably get going.”

“Oh yeah, you’re on duty, aren’t you?” she said, surprised. “How did you get out here then? Shouldn’t you be guarding Colt?”

Arne pushed himself away from the bar and stretched. “The boss sent me away when Sienna showed up. Some bullshit about the incredible limoncello made only in a tiny shop in a nearby alley.” He grinned a mischievous grin. “I got him lemon scented dish soap.”

Wolfe shook her head disbelievingly. “Jesus. It’s a wonder you’re still alive.” 

“Nah. I’m too charming to die.” With a rune covered hand, he clapped Wolfe on the back. “Thanks for the drinks.” He started to saunter out, pausing to call over his shoulder. “And good luck.”


	4. Picking up the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sienna talks to Wolfe, in a long overdue confrontation.  
WARNING- explicit sexual content! Turn away, ye innocent ones!

The door loomed in front of her, every inch foreboding. Wolfe glared at it, but it refused to budge. It was stubborn, this door. It hadn’t moved the last six times she’d glared at it either. 

She threw her hands up in frustration.  _ What am I doing?  _ Now that she was here, she’d rather lose a staring contest with a door than actually talk.  _ Just knock,  _ she told herself, shaking out her wrists.  _ Don’t be a coward. _

She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves, and rapped her knuckles on the wood. 

The door cracked opened almost immediately. Sienna stood in the doorway, hair wet and wearing fresh clothes. She must have showered. But there she stood, looking as poised as ever. 

“Hey,” Wolfe said, with something that could have been a smile. 

Cool grey eyes looked her up and down. “Took you long enough,” she said. If there was a hint of a joke in her voice, Wolfe couldn’t find it. 

There was an awkward silence as they both stared at each other, then Sienna sighed and opened the door fully. “Come on in.”

Wolfe stepped inside, swallowing hard to try and quell the panic that was building in the back of her mind. Out of habit, she scanned her surroundings, taking in as many details as she could. It was a small apartment, with a sitting area, a tiny kitchen, and a door that she knew led to the bedroom. There were no dishes laying about, dirty or clean. An unpacked suitcase had been thrown in the corner. Wolfe had been here before, but not in a long while. Apparently this was the same for Sienna. 

Sienna indicated the couch, and Wolfe sat. The raven-haired woman remained standing, arms crossed. “You look like shit,” she said, taking in Wolfe’s slumped shoulders and red eyes. 

Wolfe grimaced, leaning forwards and resting her elbows on her knees. “Yeah.” She passed her hands across her face, desperately trying to piece together a real sentence. Her mind was completely blank. She glanced up, and there was Sienna, looking down at her. Waiting. 

Without warning, all her words tumbled out at once. Sentences collided with each other, creating an avalanche of apologies. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think about what I was saying, and I know that’s no excuse, but I didn’t know what to do and it was in my head and I’m so sorry and I-”

Sienna held up a hand, and Wolfe fell silent. “I need to say some things, ok?” 

Wolfe nodded, eyes downcast, bracing herself for the worst.

When Sienna spoke, her voice had none of the biting edge from that morning, but her words still struck to the bone. “What you said? It really, really hurt. It felt like you were dismissing me, and everything I’ve told you about what I am. Not only that, but you called it crazy, and monstrous, when you know exactly how bad it can get. It was thoughtless and cruel, and I was pissed.” 

Wolfe winced. “I know, I-” 

“But-” Sienna said warningly, and Wolfe took the hint, closing her mouth and swallowing her words. “I understand why you said it. The amount of control I have- it took me years to build. I’ve had so much practice at it, I don’t think you recognize the amount of effort I have to exert on any given day.”

She paused as she gathered her thoughts, one hand fidgeting with the tiny tattoo on her earlobe. Her next words were spoken with care. “And I remember how much I used to struggle with it. I know that anger, those uncontrollable urges. And the fear that you’re broken beyond repair. I’ve been there.” 

Wolfe looked up, meeting her calm grey eyes. Her chest seemed to tighten, and she let her gaze fall back down to her own hands, twisting within each other.

Sienna sighed. “So I get it. I was furious, but you didn’t mean it. You were scared and angry. And I get it. But do you know what hurt the most?”

Wolfe shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

“The fact that you didn’t think you could trust me.” Sienna’s voice cracked, like she was on the verge of tears. 

_ Fuck _ . It felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Wolfe squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember how to breathe. This was it. It was over.

“And this isn’t going to work without trust.”

Wait, what? She glanced up, and saw that Sienna was standing over her, tall and strong, looking for all the world like a divine protector. Wolfe blinked up at her. Had she understood her correctly? She pushed herself to her feet unsteadily, trying to speak. “You mean… you’re not… you’re not breaking up with me?” 

Sienna looked at her like she had just grown three heads. “What? Of course not. I lo-” she stopped herself. “-I like you too much for that.” She started to fidget with her earlobe again, then caught herself and crossed her arms. “But still. You should have told me. And it hurt that you didn’t.”

Wolfe nodded, almost lightheaded from the sudden turn of events. A distant howl of rage echoed in the back of her mind, but it faded as she locked eyes with the woman in front of her. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, her eyes prickling with tears. She hastily wiped them away, taking a deep, shuddering breath. “I wasn’t… I didn’t think…” 

“I know.” Sienna stepped closer and brought a hand up to cup Wolfe’s face, thumb gently stroking her cheek. Her eyes shone a burning silver, and she shivered. “Empty Night, I can almost taste that. You’re still so irresistible.” She bit her lip, thinking for a moment, then came to a decision. “Look, we are going to have more words about this later, but right now I need this. Can I?”

Wolfe leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. “Please.” Her voice shook with desperation.

Sienna slid her hand to the back of Wolfe’s head, tangling her fingers through her long hair and pulling her head down until their foreheads touched. Carefully, hesitantly, Wolfe’s hands came up to rest on the shorter woman’s hips. She relaxed into the embrace, only to gasp as Sienna began to feed, and guilt suddenly surged through her. The sheer intensity of emotion always took her by surprise, as well as how strangely good it felt. It was a hurricane, ripping down the walls in its path, cleansing the wreckage left behind.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, and this time she didn’t try to hold back the tears. “I’m so sorry.”

Sienna stroked her cheek, brushing the tears away. “I know. It’s ok.”

They held each other for a while, Wolfe apologizing over and over, Sienna murmuring reassurances. When the worst of it had passed, and the tears had dried, Wolfe opened her eyes to find Sienna gazing up at her, a small smile on her lips. The sight made Wolfe’s cheeks grow warm and her heart flutter, though whether from happiness or desire, she couldn’t say. Her hand found Sienna’s chin, tilting her face up. Without a moment’s hesitation, Sienna closed the gap between them, kissing Wolfe with a gentleness that made her knees feel weak. She melted into the sensation, wrapping her arms tightly around the vampire. 

It wasn’t long before sweet kisses turned hungry, and comforting touches turned desperate. Wolfe ached with the desire to touch every inch of her, but she hesitated. Things still felt delicate, and she didn’t want to overstep any bounds. 

Sienna, however, had no such reservations. Her hands roamed all over Wolfe’s body, before sliding down the back of her jeans for a playful grope. Wolfe jumped at the contact, then relaxed, allowing her hands to wander, pulling Sienna closer to her. The woman hummed in approval, encouraging Wolfe to continue. She gripped the back of Sienna’s thighs, lifting them up around her waist and picking her up with ease. Sienna let out a surprised laugh, linking her arms around the back of the taller woman’s neck, amusement fading into a quiet moan as Wolfe sucked and licked at her collarbone, now conveniently within reach.

With a smile, Sienna looked down at the woman holding her, who was flushed and panting slightly. She leaned down, capturing her mouth in another deep kiss. “Want to move somewhere more comfortable?” she murmured against her lips.

That was all the invitation Wolfe needed. She tightened her grip on Sienna’s ass, holding her securely, and carried her through the door to the bedroom, dropping her just above the bed. Sienna let out a little squeal as she fell onto the mattress and bounced, making Wolfe chuckle. 

Quickly, Sienna got to her knees and crawled towards the still standing woman, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling her into another deep kiss. Her hands slid under the garment impatiently. Wolfe took the hint, and leaned back to pull her shirt over her head. It quickly turned disastrous when her long braid got caught in the half-shed clothing, almost tangling into a knot and rendering her temporarily trapped with her arms above her head. She cursed, glancing down for help, only to find Sienna gazing up at her hungrily.

Delicately, Sienna reached out a hand and traced her fingers over the pale scars that ran across Wolfe’s bare stomach, making her shiver. With a final wriggle, Wolfe ripped the shirt off and tossed it across the room. Before she could regain her balance, Sienna anchored a hand on Wolfe’s belt and pulled her down onto the bed.

They fell in a tangle of limbs. With a roll, Sienna was on top, pulling her shirt off with significantly more grace. Wolfe ran her hands over the warm, bare skin there, unblemished and smooth. Her hands trailed up to cup Sienna’s breasts, gently squeezing. Her touches were slow, tentative, almost disbelieving.

Sienna seemed to recognize the reason behind her hesitancy. Desire put aside for a moment, she stroked Wolfe’s cheek, leaning down to kiss her softly. “Hey,” she murmured. “It’s ok. I’m here. I need you.” 

Unable to speak, Wolfe returned the kiss, finding in it the reassurance that she sought. As the guilt continued to ebb, her confidence grew and she sat up. She pulled Sienna onto her lap, hands sliding around to the small of her back, holding her tightly.

Sienna gasped as Wolfe’s mouth found her breast, lavishing it with attention. Her hand hand reached up to stroke and toy with the other, and she listened carefully to the whimpers and moans escaping from Sienna. Each one sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine, making her ache for more. A sudden sense of desperation flooded her veins. She needed to feel everything, to dive into the heat, to hear Sienna come apart in her hands.

With a quick twist, Wolve rolled Sienna onto her back, rolling so she lay half on top of her. She pressed her thigh into the heat between Sienna’s legs, smiling against the warm skin of her neck as she felt her writhe. Wolfe traced her hands up her inner thighs, slipping a finger beneath the waistline fabric of her shorts.

It wasn’t often that Sienna let herself go like this. Usually their physical encounters were more of a power struggle, each one fighting to be in control. But this was different. Sienna was surrendering to her, letting her set the pace. Trusting her entirely.

The realization hit Wolfe like a thunderbolt, and her heart swelled. She paused in her kisses and pushed herself up on her hands, taking in Sienna’s flushed cheeks and parted lips, her chest rising and falling , eyes tinged with just a hint of silver. 

When she met Wolfe’s gaze, she smiled, reaching up to caress her cheek. “You okay?” she panted.

Wolfe captured the hand with her own, pressing it to her lips. “Yes,” she murmured into the soft skin. “Yes, I am.”

After a final squeeze, she let go and returned her attention to Sienna’s neck, her hand slowly sliding under the waistband. Sienna moaned in approval, spreading her legs to allow access. Wolfe nipped at her collarbone, soothing the spot with her tongue as her fingers began slowly exploring the slick heat between her legs. 

She ran a finger up her slit, eliciting a sharp gasp from Sienna. Her fingertips found Sienna’s clit and circled it gently. Sienna whimpered, the sound turning Wolfe’s insides to warm jelly. She kept her fingers moving and stroking as she trailed kisses along her chest and down her stomach, reveling in all the gasps and moans.

It wasn’t enough. She needed to taste her, to devour her. She reluctantly removed her hand from Sienna’s shorts, pulling at the waistband in a silent signal. Sienna groaned at the loss of Wolfe’s touch, but lifted her hips, allowing Wolfe to pull off her shorts and panties, tossing them off to the side to be immediately forgotten.

The last barriers finally gone, Wolfe knelt between Sienna’s legs. The scent of her arousal was almost impossible to resist, but she took her time, kissing and nibbling her way up Sienna’s inner thighs. Her fingers stroked the soft skin there, circling and teasing.

Finally, Sienna couldn’t take it anymore. Her legs were shaking, voice weak with desperation. “Empty Night, Wolfe,  _ please _ .” 

With a tiny smile, Wolfe obliged. She kissed the outer lips of Sienna’s slit, inhaling her sweet scent, basking in the heat. Slowly, she dragged her tongue through the soft folds, and Sienna’s breath hitched. The vampire let her head fall back onto the pillows with a deep sigh of pleasure, and Wolfe couldn’t help but hum with satisfaction. She kissed and licked her way up and down her slit in long languid strokes, each taste sweeter than the last. With each gasp and whimper, she could feel her own heat pool between her legs. Greedy for more, Wolfe slipped two fingers inside Sienna, reveling in the breathless moans of approval.

Sienna buried her fingers in Wolfe’s hair, pressing her closer, as her hips began to roll and buck. Wolfe brought her free hand to her lover’s thighs, gripping tightly as she quickened her pace, fingers curling and pumping in and out, searching for that spot that would send her cresting over the edge. 

Moments later, Sienna cried out, her hands gripping Wolfe’s hair almost painfully. Wolfe continued her ministrations, savoring the taste of her ecstasy, basking in the cries and shudders as waves of pleasure crested over her lover.

When she felt Sienna start to relax, she slowed, caressing her legs and thighs with her hands as she waited for the trembling to calm. She gave Sienna’s mound one last kiss, then pulled herself up beside her spent lover, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Sienna buried her face in Wolfe’s shoulder. Wolfe planted a kiss on Sienna’s forehead, who chuckled breathlessly at the show of affection. She stroked Wolfe’s hair, the occasional spark of silver leaping down her arm. They held each other for a long while, heartbeats falling into a steady rhythm. 

Minutes, maybe hours later, Sienna spoke. 

“I wish you had told me,” she said, her voice tinged with a hint of reproach. 

Wolfe nodded, holding Sienna tighter. The guilt had disappeared completely, leaving only a faint glow of acceptance and peace. 

“I’ve had lots of experience dealing with voices and forces in my head. I could have helped before it got so bad.”

Wolfe nodded again, kissing the top of Sienna’s head in response. This didn’t seem to be what she wanted to hear. She wriggled impatiently out of Wolfe’s arms and sat back on her heels, looking down at her Knight, brow furrowed. Wolfe lay still under her gaze, keeping one hand on Sienna’s bare thigh to ground herself. 

“It was stupid not to tell me.” 

“I know.”

“I was really hurt.”

“I know. I'm sorry.”

Sienna’s face relaxed. “Good.”

Seemingly satisfied, she leaned down, capturing Wolfe’s lips in a burning kiss. “Don’t get too comfortable,” she murmured, as Wolfe flushed with renewed desire. “I’m not done with you yet.” 


End file.
